robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2/Heat D
Heat D of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was the fourth of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on July 21, 2003. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Cyclone vs Amok Amok charged at Cyclone but was deflected by the disc of doom. Immediately after this, Amok's removable link came loose, causing it to break down in the CPZ, allowing Dead Metal and Matilda to attack the stricken machine. Totally immobile, Amok was shunted around the arena by the house robots and Cyclone, who shove it into the angle grinder. Refbot counted Amok out, and Matilda attacked with her flywheel, ruining the underside of Amok. Dead Metal nudged Amok into the Disc of Doom activation bumper, and attacked with its disc, before dragging Amok onto the floor flipper, where it was thrown across the arena. Matilda attacked again with the flywheel, before pressing the pit release tyre, and allowing Cyclone to nudge Amok in, although Cyclone only suspended it opponent over the pit, leaving Matilda to deal the killing blow, eliminating Amok. Winner: Cyclone Scrap-2-Saur vs Tough As Nails Scrap-2-Saur ran straight into the clamp of Tough As Nails, but managed to escape. Tough as Nails caught up with Scrap-2-Saur, and clamped it again, but Scrap-2-Saur escaped by flipping its way out of Tough as Nails' grasp. Tough As Nails ran up once more onto the flipper of Scrap-2-Saur, and was again flipped away. Tough As Nails then broke down after running over the flame pit. Tough as Nails opened and closed its jaws, but couldn't move, so Refbot counted it out, and the House Robots came in. Mr. Psycho picked Tough As Nails up, and dropped it onto the drop zone cross, where two barrels, similar to the Pinball barrels used in the UK series, were dropped on it. Mr. Psycho then pressed the pit release bumper, after which Tough As Nails came back to life, but soon it broke down again, on one side. Trying to escape from Dead Metal, Tough As Nails drove into the pit, leaving Scrap-2-Saur the winner. Winner: Scrap-2-Saur Bloody Murder Weapon vs Infinity Bloody Murder Weapon, its weapon not spinning, first charged at Infinity, before spinning away and pressing the pit release. Infinity meanwhile, had broken down, and was quickly counted out by Refbot. Mr. Psycho attacked, but Infinity attacked him with its still functioning axe, hitting Psycho square on his head. In retribution, Mr Psycho hit Infinity with its hammer, causing some of the heaviest damage the hammer would cause. Dead Metal then pushed Infinity onto the floor flipper, and it landed upside down. Dead Metal then cut into the underbelly with its saw, and Mr. Psycho did yet further damage with its hammer. Dead Metal, after much further punishment from the House Robots, finally pitted Infinity, eliminating it. Winner: Bloody Murder Weapon Das Gepäck vs Gravity After dodging Das Gepäck, Gravity met it head on, and pushed it into the side wall, lifting its wheels off the ground. Das Gepäck retaliated, pushing Gravity towards the pit release bumper. A stalemate ensued where both robots pushed against one another, unable to move the other, until eventually Gravity pushed Das Gepäck into Sgt. Bash, and flipped it over. Sgt. Bash crushed the front of Das Gepäck, but it escaped, and returned to push Gravity, only to be flipped up against the arena wall. Sgt. Bash freed it, and time expired with both robots mobile; however the Jury voted in favour of Gravity. Winner: Gravity Semi-Finals Cyclone vs Scrap-2-Saur Scrap-2-Saur charged at Cyclone and overturned it, and then pushed it into the CPZ. Scrap-2-Saur continued to flip Cyclone over multiple times, before pushing it away from the CPZ, and flipping it onto its side. Cyclone rolled like a wheel, but could not right itself. Scrap-2-Saur pushed the pit release bumper and then returned to its opponent, righted it, before pushing it quickly into the pit. Winner: Scrap-2-Saur Bloody Murder Weapon vs Gravity Gravity instantly charged at Bloody Murder Weapon, charging it into the Disc of Doom release button, before pushing it into Growler, who grabbed hold of the spinning frame, before letting it go. Gravity pushed Bloody Murder Weapon back into Growler, who again toyed with it. Bloody Murder Weapon was then pushed into the opposite CPZ, and was nearly caught by Sir Killalot, but escaped just in time, and pressed the pit release button. Gravity retaliated by pushing Bloody Murder Weapon into yet another CPZ, before hanging it over the flame pit, before returning it to the CPZ, where Sir Killalot grabbed the frame and spun it around, letting go just before cease was called. The Jury were again consulted, and Gravity declared the winner. Winner: Gravity Final Gravity vs Scrap-2-Saur Scrap-2-Saur immediately charged at Gravity, but failed to flip it. The second attempt was far more successful, and Gravity was thrown onto its back. Scrap-2-Saur then re-righted Gravity, before flipping it over again. Scrap-2-Saur pushed Gravity into Dead Metal, who sawed into the tyres, much to the dismay of WJ Dijkstra. A smoking Gravity was counted out by the Refbot, and then Matilda attacked with her flywheel, destroying one side of Gravity. Dead Metal pushed the remains onto the floor flipper, where the robot was flipped, rupturing a gas bottle which skittled around the arena venting gas. Refbot knocked the bottle into the descending pit, and Dead Metal pushed Gravity into the pit, leaving Scrap-2-Saur the winner. Heat Winner: ' Scrap-2-Saur' Trivia *This heat featured two future UK Championship semi-finalists; Gravity and Tough as Nails, both of which lost to Scraptosaur. All three robots would later meet in a qualifier for The Third World Championship. Category:Dutch Series 2